Gentle Touch
by Lonely Winter Spirit
Summary: Staring into his ice-blue eyes, Elsa can't help but be drawn to this mysterious ballroom guest. [Oneshot. Jelsa.]


**An altered Jelsa version of the ballroom scene from Frozen. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The young, beautiful queen stepped forward to the front of the royal throne, as the announcer introduced her to the crowd.

A small, but soft grin remained on her face as she looked to her subjects, Inside, she was nervous as ever. On the outside, she was just happy to see that she was accepted and that everything under control.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" The royal announcer continued.

Elsa looked to her side, pleased to see her sister quickly scurrying her way to the front as well. The announcer motioned the princess to stand beside the queen, to which she complied.

Elsa breathed steadily and held her hands together as the trumpets were blown and the crown of people clapped, respectively. She then looked to her sister and smiled warmly.

"Hi." She gently spoke.

Anna turned to her, a little caught of guard. "H-hi me?" She stuttered.

Elsa nodded her head.

"Oh um... Hi.." Anna responded, awkwardly trying to correct herself.

Elsa's smile brightened. "You look beautiful."

"Thankyou! You look beautifuller!- I mean not 'fuller'. You don't look 'fuller' but- more beautiful." Anna cupped her hands and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

With a hint of a giggle in her voice, Elsa replied with a flattered "Thankyou."

Her eyes returned to the full ballroom of people. Each one of them seemed to be having a good time. There was dancing and mingling and music, something that wasn't common for the castle before. At the other end of the floor, her eyes paused at one of the guests. She unconsciously stared at the guest for a little too long, taking notice to his frost-white hair and blue formal blazer.

Elsa blinked her eyes and shook her head. "S-So... This is what a party looks like?" she continued, trying to recollect her attention.

Looking out to the crowd as well, Anna nodded her head. "It's warmer than I thought!"

"And what is that amazing smell?" the queen added.

The two sisters closed their eyes and took in a deep scent of the room together. "Mmmmmmm... Chocolate!" Elsa closed her eyes and covered her lips as she giggled along side her little sister. Her eyes strayed once more in search of the mysterious guest she was drawn to- but there was no sight of him.

"Your Majesty..." the announcer called, snapping the queen back to reality. "The Duke of Weasel Town."

"Weselton! The duke loudly corrected. Elsa nodded her head and confusingly grinned as he continued to babble and babble about trade and dancing. For some reason, she couldn't concentrate. Her eyes desperately kept looking back up for the mysterious guest she saw earlier.

With still no sight of him, her eyes looked back down to the Duke. She had no idea what he had just said, but he had his hand out, suggesting that he was implying for her to join him.

"-Oh um.. I don't dance?" Elsa nervously replied. "But my sister does.."

Anna glared at her with widened eyes before she was pulled away by the Duke and forced into an awkward dance with him.

"Sorry." Elsa giggled and wiggled her fingers at them. She didn't really know what she was doing. She was trying to avoid admitting it, but in the back of her mind, she knew she only send those two off so she could continue her search for "that" guest.

She crossed her arms and bit her lower lip, unknowingly. She had only seen a mere glimpse of him for only 30 seconds and yet she was so drawn to him. The whole thing was very frustrating and flustering to the queen.

Then, just when she thought she was about to go crazy and have the royal guards search this guest out, she found him.

He was a lot closer than when she had originally seen him- just simply a few feet from the stage that she stood at. At the exact moment she looked into his eyes, he looked right back at hers with the same expression. Almost of if he had been getting the same urge as she had.

Elsa's lips slightly parted as she stared into him. His eyes were bright ice-blue and they were staring right back into hers. She couldn't get herself to look away. The more she looked at him, the redder her cheeks grew. And his little grin and cute nose weren't helping her either.

Forcing herself to finally look away, Elsa blinked her eyes and looked down at her now-shaky hands. Her cheeks were rose red and her lower lip was trembling, trying to resist the urge to bite on it.

She kept watch on him from the corner of her eyes, occasionally giving a quick glance back. He was still looking at her with those adorable eyes she couldn't help but melt at. It was a feeling she had never felt before. Her body was tense and her legs felt weak. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. She wanted him.

"Elsa!" the queen quickly shot her head up at the sound of her voice being called. It was Anna.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing her complete shift of comfort. "You seem a little out-of-it? Do you need to lie down?"

Elsa turned her body to Anna so that her back was to the guest. "N-No Anna, I'm fine.. T-Thankyou."

Anna raised an eyebrow at her but then nodded. "Well okay. If you need anything let me know." Softly touching her arm, she then ran off with a man in a white formal suit and sideburns.

Elsa then took a deep breath and slowly turned around, expecting to find her mysterious guest at the same spot.

Upon turning around, she instead found herself right in front of him, staring at his lips with the distance in between them very small. Elsa gasped and repeatedly blinked, afraid to look up at his face.

Her breathing quickly turned into anxious panting and her heart was facing faster then she had ever experienced. She felt like she couldn't even stand up straight anymore. Her hands were held together at her chest and she could feel the uncontrollable power of ice building in her palms.

"Hi." he whispered, his cool breath brushing onto her forehead.

Elsa held her breath and paused. His soft, gentle voice caught her completely off guard. It was also was so comforting and playful.

She then looked up to meet with his matching blue eyes and warm smile.

"Hi." she steadily breathed out- her cool breath brushing onto his chin. Elsa smiled back at him and her body finally somehow eased itself in his presence.

The guest took hold of her hand from her chest and held it into his own, gently squeezing it.

Elsa looked back down to their touching hands. For the first time, she actually felt warm. Like the magic inside her had melted and she was safe.

She looked back up and exchanged smiles with him, softly squeezing his hand in return.

"I'm Elsa."

"I'm Jack."

* * *

 **A/N: HI OMFG IT'S BEEN SO LONG GUYS WTF! Really though, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in so long ((like 6 months)) I've just been busy and overall lost inspiration to write anything or finish up the stories I already had. I'm really sorry.**

 **I'd like to give a special shout-out to "lovelessLANE" because your reviews and PMs really got to me and inspired me to write this! You have no idea how much that means to me! I wrote it in like 45 minutes but I had the idea down for like 7 months so GIVE ME A BREAK OKAY?**

 **I can't really promise I'll start regularly writing and posting fics again sadly. I just... yeah im sorry, we'll see**

 **But yeah! thankyou to to all the people who still followed and faved me and my stories even when it seemed like I was dead or something LOL I know this one doesn't really make up for such a long wait and its not even good ((I got really lazy at the end)) but yeah thankyou for reading**

 **oh and review pls... if you want to that is :)**


End file.
